The Prank that Started it all
by Lyndzey
Summary: One of Alex's new friends plays a prank on Justin only to find out that not everything can go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Wizard of Waverly Place characters; the only character I own is Emma.

Note: This is my very first fan fiction that I have ever written so please read and tell me what you thought of it.

Emma, a girl of 17, walked into the Waverly Place Sub Shop and glanced up at the menu. She couldn't decide between tuna and ham.

"Can I help you?" The boy at the counter asked smiling.

"Sure, I will have a ham sandwich with cheese," Emma said back.

As the boy went to make the sandwich in the back room a girl about the age of Emma walked down the stairs. Emma looked up and realized this girl was from her new school.

"Hey, your new right?" The girl asked.

"Ya, my family just moved here last week," Emma answered.

"I'm Alex by the way," Alex said.

"I'm Emma," Emma replied.

The boy came back out with Emma's sandwich, and handed it to her. The boy was smiling at her and she smiled back.

"That is my older geeky brother Justin," Alex said, "Do you want to hang out or something? You can meet Harper."

"Sure why not, can I bring the sandwich?" Emma replied.

"Ya why not?" Alex said as she led the way upstairs so Emma could meet Harper.

Harper was sitting on the couch wearing watermelon slices when Alex and Emma walked in the living room. Harper glanced up at the two girls and jumped up to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Harper, nice to meet you," Harper said with an excited edge to her voice.

"I'm Emma, nice to meet you to," Emma said back.

"Alright we've all meet each other and we know we are going to be friends lets figure out a way to torture my brothers," Alex interrupted.

The three girls went up to Alex's room and sat on the bed to plan a prank to pull on Max and Justin. Half way through Harper stood up saying she didn't think it was right and left. Emma and Alex continued to plan. The decided that Max would be the easiest to prank first and set out a plan to make him think there was a ghost haunting Waverly Place Sub Shop. They thought that would not be that hard as Max believed pretty much anything he was told even if it came from Alex. Emma was going to be the one to tell Max about the ghost.

The next day Emma and Alex were sitting at a table in the sub shop waiting for Max to come over so they could start their prank.

"Alex did you hear about the sub shop haunter?" Emma said to Alex.

"You mean there is a ghost that only haunts sub shops?" Alex said back.

"No the ghost only haunts sub shops that start with the letter W," Emma replied.

Max walked over to the girls, "Our sub shop starts with the letter W, Alex the ghost is coming here?"

"I guess so Max, you better get prepared for ghost because rumour has it the ghost appears at night starting tomorrow night.

Max left to prepare for the ghost and the girls went to go plan what they could do to Justin to prank him because he wasn't going to be as easy as Max was and they wanted to get Justin more then anything.

After about an hour Alex lifted her head, she had an idea

"What about you pretend to like Justin and then you break his heart!" Alex suddenly said loudly then she had wanted to.

"Do you think that will work?" Emma said back.

"I am positive, Justin seems to get into relationships faster then he should and he has dated stranger people then you trust me," Alex said with an evil look in her eye.

Emma was happy to get this plan running as she thought that Justin was kind of cute, even if she wouldn't tell Alex this, so she was ready when Alex suggested they start the prank that same day.

Emma walked down the stairs slowly and quietly so that Justin wouldn't see her coming down from hanging out with Alex. She quickly walked out the front door of the sub shop only to re-enter. Justin was at the front counter waiting for a customer to come in, as everyone had already been served. Emma walked to the front counter and Justin looked up smiling at her.

"I'll have the turkey club on white please and hold the pickles," Emma said as if she ordered the turkey all the time instead of hating it.

"Sure thing, did you know that the turkey club on white is my favourite sandwich we have here?" Justin said back before calling to the back for his mom to make the sandwich for Emma.

Emma shook her head no, even though Alex had specifically told Emma what to order so that Justin would like her more. Of course Emma could just cast a spell to make Justin like her but she couldn't risk exposing herself. Emma was a full wizard as she was an only child. Emma's father was a full wizard and when Emma turned 16 she had inherited all the family power and had become her families wizard. She had no idea that the Russo family were wizards and she was not about to tell everyone that she was a wizard. Justin got her sandwich when it was finished being made and handed it to Emma smiling bigger then had smiled in a long time.

"So I heard that you are new here. Is that right?" Justin asked.

"Ya I am new here, so I am having trouble finding my way around and finding some good places to go to hang out. Do you happen to know any good museums around here?" Emma replied smiling back at Justin.

"I just so happen to know every museum there is around here, would you like me to take you there one day?" Justin asked hoping Alex hadn't told this new girl anything about him yet.

"Sure why not. I'm Emma by the way," She said with an even bigger smile.

"I'm…" Justin started.

"Justin, I know," Emma said.

"How did you know that?" Justin asked thinking that maybe Alex did get to Emma before he could have.

"Well it says it on your name tag," Emma replied.

They made the museum date for the next Friday at 6:30 planning to get a bite to eat before they went. Emma was almost too thrilled and Alex was even more thrilled to hear this, as it meant that their plan was in full motion and they would get Justin sooner then they had anticipated. Alex had thought that maybe Justin would have learned form his previous relationships not to get involved to soon, but apparently he had not learned anything.

Alex knew that this would probably be easier to pull off then she had first anticipated and couldn't wait to see the look on her brothers face when he found out that they had been kidding with him the entire time. Alex made a mental note to herself to buy a video camera for when the prank came to the end.

Friday came faster then Emma was ready for it to come. She put on a pair of new jeans and a pink tank top for her date with Justin to the museum. Emma got to the Waverly Place Sub Shop at 6:26 and looked around for Justin. When she couldn't find him anywhere she decided to go upstairs and knocked on the door. She could hear voices coming from inside and she recognized the voices to be from Justin, Alex, and Max.

"Do you think she will like me?" Justin was asking his siblings.

"Of course she will dude, you're a Russo, you have the Russo charm," Max was saying trying to make it sound like all Russo guys had charm.

"You don't have to worry about anything Justin if she is as stupid as I think she is then she is going to love you," Alex said making fun of her oldest brother.

About five minutes passed since Emma had knocked on the door when someone finally answered it.

"He is eating this up," Alex said as she opened the door.

She then turned to Justin, "Hey Justin, that girl everyone thought was imaginary is here."

Justin walked over to the door shushing Alex as he passed her. Alex just had a smirk on her face, as she picked on Justin all the time and got great enjoyment out of it all.

"Ready to go then?" Justin asked with a nervous edge to his voice.

"Ya lets get going," Emma replied.

They walked to the museum in silence as neither one of them could find something to talk about. When they go to the museum Justin went ahead and held the door open for Emma.

"Why thank you, you are such a gentleman." Emma explained.

"My parents brought me up to respect women," Justin said back.

They walked into the museum together and into the first exhibit. On the walls were famous paintings and in the middle of the room are replicas of some famous sculptures. As they walked around the room taking time to stop and look at each painting Justin shyly reached over and grabbed Emma's hand. Emma looked at him and he quickly let go blushing. Emma reached over and took Justin's hand back.

"It's ok, I don't mind," Emma said.

"Are you sure?" Justin asked.

"Yes, I actually liked it," Emma said giggling.

The two of them kept walking looking at all the paintings hand in hand. Emma was having an awesome time and Justin was as well. When they had been through the entire museum, taking them three full hours, they slowly walked back to the Waverly Place Sub Shop holding hands. Alex was there to met them and find out everything that had happened during the date.

"Hey Justin, I see you didn't scare off this girl!" Alex said a smirk on her face.

"Very funny Alex, now can you mind your business?" Justin asked.

"Fine but try to scare her off so Max owes me ten bucks," Alex said as she walked back into the sub shop.

"Well I better be going," Emma said smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Ya. I will see you tomorrow?" Justin asked hoping that it wasn't too much.

"Of course," Emma said.

"Well bye then," Justin said.

"Ya bye," Emma said back.

Emma slowly walked away pausing to look back and wave at Justin before leaving completely.

The next day Emma went to the Waverly Place Sub Shop to talk to Alex about the date and to figure out what the next stage would be for the prank. Alex met her outside so that Justin would not know that they were working together on something.

"So how did it go, all I have heard from Justin is that he had fun blah, blah, blah," Alex said in an imitating voice.

"Everything is going as we planned and I am meeting up with Justin again today," Emma answered.

"Ok good, you better get in there then and go see Justin," Alex said with an evil grin on her face.

Emma walked into the sub shop and saw Justin at the counter. She walked up to Justin and smiled at him the cutest smile she could manage. Justin smiled back.

"What time do you get off?" Emma asked.

"Well that depends on why you are asking," Justin said with a small laugh.

"Well I was hoping that maybe I could come back when you got off so that we could hang out," Emma answered trying not to sound suspicious.

"In that case then I get off right now, Max take the rest of my shift," Justin said.

"Aww come on, that is not fair I always have to take your shifts," Max complained

"There is a free sandwich in it for you," Justin promised.

"Ok fine but you better provide the sandwich!" Max exclaimed.

Justin walked over to Emma and took her hand so they could go somewhere other then the Sub Place. They walked out the door to find Alex waiting outside.

Please Review 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Wizards of Waverly Place. The only character that I own is Emma.

Alex looked at them and smiled, "I guess you didn't scare her off eh"

"Very funny Alex," Justin said back not letting her comment bother him.

Emma could do nothing but smile at the two of them. Alex and Justin were more interesting then cable television.

They ignored Alex and kept walking to the movies. Alex followed them but not close enough so they had no idea she was even behind them. Emma couldn't help but keep looking over at Justin, as he was just so attractive. Emma knew she was falling for Justin and she also knew that there was no way she could tell Alex about her new affection for Justin. If she told Alex then the whole plan would be worthless and maybe Alex would try to keep them apart. Emma didn't know what to do, she decided just to enjoy the time she had now with Justin and keep the fact she liked him a secret. Justin looked at Emma and smiled to himself, he had not been this happy in a long time. He knew that he wasn't making a mistake by dating Emma; she was somehow different from every other girl he had ever dated. Not to mention he had dated a centaur, a werewolf, and a vampire. She mad him happy and he felt safe when he was with her.

"What movie did you want to see anyway?" Justin asked.

"I don't know how about you choose, I am sure I will like whatever you like." Emma said smiling.

"Ok then it is a surprise!" Justin said rather excited.

Emma just looked at him confused as to why he was so excited over being able to pick a movie for the two of them to watch. She just smiled and tried to act just as excited, however he was too excited for her to imitate. Justin was walking a little slower then usual, as he wanted to spend as much time with Emma as possible. Emma noticed he was walking slower but decided not to tell him anything about it. They got to the movie and Justin bought tickets to the silent movie that was being shown this week. The theatre had adapted a new event, showing one silent movie a week to get people who liked silent movies interested in going to the theatre again. Emma didn't mind as she liked silent movies and was planning to see the one playing anyway. Alex couldn't believe that Emma was actually happy to go see a silent movie with Justin, either Emma was crazy or she was a really good actress.

During the movie Justin took a risk and moved closer to Emma to put his arm around her. She moved closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Emma knew she could not fall for him like she was if she wanted to keep the prank up. After the movie Justin said he would walk Emma home and Emma was ecstatic to allow him to. When they had arrived at Emma's house Justin stood on the step facing her not knowing exactly what to do. She thanked him for a wonderful time and smiled very large at him. He started to lean in and Emma leaned in as well. Eventually they were kissing Emma felt something she had never felt before, she was in love with Justin. When the kiss had ended Justin was happier then he had ever been, he was now in love with Emma.

"I will see you tomorrow?" Justin asked.

"Of course you will I can't wait," Emma replied.

Alex was trying not to throw up; she knew that she was going to have to hear about it from Justin. Alex was dreading going in the house she didn't want to hear about the kiss she had just seen. She never thought that Emma would get into the prank so much, but maybe it was a good thing. Alex was starting to get confused about if she should be happy about the kiss or totally hate it. She decided that she would go inside, hear Justin out about the kiss and then decide if it was a good thing or not.

"Hey Justin, how did your date with Emma go?" Alex asked trying to sound interested.

"It went amazing, wait why am I even telling you about it?" Justin asked confused.

"Well I am your sister and would you rather share it all with Max or worse mom and dad?" Alex said smirking.

"Ok fine, my date was awesome and we had our first kiss if you really must know," Justin replied smiling.

"Really? That is disgusting who would want to kiss you?" Alex asked laughing.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you anything all you ever do is make fun of me for everything I do," Justin said leaving the room and going up to his room.

Alex felt something different then anything she had ever felt before. She felt bad for pranking Justin when she saw how much he liked Emma and she felt bad for making fun of him for kissing Emma. She slowly walked to Justin's room and knocked on the door, Justin invited her in.

"Look I want to say something that is really hard for me to say," Alex said looking at Justin.

"What?" Justin asked.

"I want to say…" Alex paused, "well you know that word that starts with a s"

"Sorry?" Justin asked.

"Sure that works, so are we good?" Alex said relieved that Justin knew what she was trying to say.

"Why are you saying sorry anyway? You never say sorry," Justin said.

"Well I maybe kind of feel bad for making fun of you for kissing Emma, and maybe I shouldn't have said what I said," Alex said, she had no idea as to why she was saying all this to Justin.

Justin couldn't do anything but smile, Alex had never apologized to anyone before and Justin took this as an achievement on his part. Alex walked out of his room happy that the apology was over and she would not have to give another in a long time. The phone rang and Alex answered it.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about the prank," Emma said into the phone.

"What about it?" Alex asked.

"I don't want to do it anymore." Emma said.

"Why not, he was falling for it perfectly," Alex said.

"I think I love Justin and I can't bear to hurt him like this prank is going to," Emma said she hoped that Alex wouldn't be too mad at her for it.

"He is falling in love with you to I can tell and maybe I was felling bad about hurting him to, but I am not going to say if I was for sure," Alex said.

"So you are not mad at me for dropping out of the prank?" Emma asked.

"Not at all," Alex said.

"Ok good thank you so much Alex," Emma said now happy that she could stay with Justin and not hurt him.

"I have to go because my dad wants me to do some stuff with him in the sub shop," Alex said.

"Ok I will see you later then," Emma said hanging up the phone.

Alex was a little upset when she hung up the phone Emma had suddenly dropped out because she thought she was in love with Justin. How could two of Alex's friends be in love with her brother? Harper was understandable but Emma, Alex had thought that Emma was normal. Alex couldn't believe that the people she made friends with all ended up having a crush on her older brother. Alex couldn't understand it Justin was a nerd into alien language, chess and dungeons and gargoyles. Something had to be wrong with all her friends is what Alex decided.

The next day Emma went to the sub shop early to surprise Justin and have a talk with him.

"Hey Justin, I need to talk to you about something," Emma said when she saw Justin.

Justin walked over to her and kissed her, "ok."

"I have something to tell you but no one else can know," Emma said.

"Sure what is it?" Justin was getting a little worried about what Emma had to tell him.

"I am not who you think I am," Emma said.

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked confused.

"I am a wizard," Emma said hoping he wouldn't laugh at her.

"Your kidding right?" Justin asked.

"Nope, not kidding," Alex said back.

"I am a wizard to," Justin said relieved that he could be truthful with this girl that he really liked.

"Now you're mocking me," Emma said.

"No I'm not me and my siblings are all wizards," Justin said.

"How are all three of you wizards?" Emma asked.

"Well we haven't had our wizard competition yet so we are all still wizards but none of us are full wizards yet," Justin explained.

"I get it, I'm a full wizard already," Emma said.

"How are you a full wizard?" Justin asked.

"Well, my dad was a full wizard, and when I turned 16 all his powers were transferred to me and I became my families wizard," Emma explained smiling because now she could be fully honest with Justin.

Justin was speechless but he walked over to Emma and gave her a huge hug and kiss letting her know that he was still happy to be with her. Emma was now happy that she was going to be able to be with Justin and not have to hide anything from him. Emma knew that the day would come when they would have to tell Alex, Max and Justin's parents about the fact that she is a wizard. Emma didn't want that day to come to fast as she wanted to keep her secret for as long as possible.

Justin looked at Emma, "Do you want to tell my family yet or wait a little bit?"

"Is it ok if we wait and tell them later? I am not ready yet," Emma answered.

"Sure we can wait as long as it takes you to get ready," Justin said.

"Thanks, you are the best Justin," Emma said kissing him.

"I try," he said with a laugh.

"Now that we are done with that what shall we do?" Emma asked.

"Well the carnival is in town so we could go to that," Justin suggested.

Emma nodded and they started to walk out of the sub shop when Max ran up behind them.

"Can I come to the carnival with you guys?" Max asked.

"I dunno if that is such a great idea Max," Justin said.

"Alex is planning something against me again," Max, pleaded.

"Justin, let him come," Emma said.

"Ok fine you can come but you have to promise when we get there you are going to leave us alone," Justin told Max.

"Alright," Max said excitedly.

The three of them walked out of the sub shop and to the carnival a couple blocks away. As soon as they got to the carnival max noticed an oddity exhibit and didn't complain about having to go alone. Emma wanted to go to the reptile exhibit, so Justin took her to go see all the reptiles. They walked into the reptile tent and Emma got really excited while Justin got squeamish. Justin didn't really like reptiles as much as Emma and he was a little scared when it came to snakes. Emma went straight for the giant turtle she loved turtles. Justin was happy that she hadn't headed straight for the snakes he could definitely facing his fear for a little longer. To Justin's dismay Emma didn't stay at the turtle for very long. Emma saw a snake out of the corner of her eye and headed straight for it. The snake she saw was a cobra and was 6 feet long. Justin slowly walked behind Emma and tried not to look at the cobra. Emma really liked the cobra but all Justin wanted was to get as far away from the cobra as possible.

"I'll go get something for us to eat and catch up with you in a little bit if that is ok," Justin said.

"Sure see you soon," Emma replied.

Justin walked away and on his way to get something to eat he ran into Alex who was still mad at Emma for dropping out of the prank.

"Justin, there is something I really need to tell you and you are probably going to hate me for it," Alex said.

"I already hate you," Justin said with a laugh, "just kidding."

"Look Emma doesn't really like you," Alex started.

"You are just saying that cause you hate the fact that I am happy for once in my life," Justin said back angrily.

"No, listen Emma is one of my friends and we came up with a prank that she would pretend to like you and then she would break your heart so that we could laugh at your pain," Alex said looking away.

"That's really cold even for you," Justin said and started to walk away slowly.

"Justin I am only telling you this because I have seen how much you like Emma and I am sorry for ever interfering in something like this, you're my brother and I don't want to see you this hurt," Alex said.

Justin turned around, "really? You're sorry?" He asked confused.

"Ya, very sorry," Alex said.

"Thanks that means a lot to me," Justin replied and walked away to go find Emma.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Wizards of Waverly Place. The only character I do own is Emma.

Note: I realize that this chapter is shorter then the others but I couldn't think of a better way to end this story.

Justin found Emma right where he had left her and slowly walked up to her.

"Hey Justin," she greeted.

"Don't hey Justin me," He replied.

"Justin what's wrong?" Emma asked confused.

"You know perfectly well what's wrong, you and Alex tricked me and now we are over!" Justin said storming off.

Emma was upset and confused, she didn't know how he had found out about the prank and she had gotten out of it anyway. She had to straighten things out before things got to far out of hand that she could not fix it anymore. Emma slowly walked home trying to think of a way to get Justin to talk to her so that she could complain.

That Monday Emma woke up for school and got ready she had no been able to think of how to explain everything to Justin and she had not seen him at the sub shop when she had went there. When Emma got to school she realized Justin would have to talk to her there was no way he could ignore her at school. She was at her locker when she saw Justin and Zeke walking down the hall.

"Justin, I want to explain," she said as he was passing her.

Justin turned to Zeke, "Do you hear anything Zeke?"

"I hear that girl trying to talk to you," Zeke replied.

When the boys were out of Emma's earshot Justin said, "The point of ignoring her is making her think we don't care she is there which means we don't hear what she says!"

"Oh, I get it now," Zeke said, "Let's try it again."

"Never mind," Justin said walking away.

Emma found Alex at her locker, "What did you do?"

"What are you even talking about?" Alex asked.

"Justin found out about the prank and hates me," Emma replied.

"Well, I may have mentioned something but I can't remember," Alex said with an evil grin.

"Alex how could you, you know how much Justin means to me," Emma said.

"Well you dropped out of the prank," Alex said.

Emma just looked at Alex not knowing what to say,

"Ok, ok I know it was wrong to tell him and hurting both of you like that but I was really mad at you for dropping out of the prank and I had no idea why you even liked my brother," Alex said, "I guess I was also kind of jealous of Justin for getting more attention then me from my friends."

"Look Alex you are my friend and I am sorry if I gave Justin more attention but that doesn't mean that I like you less and Harper, well she's Harper," Emma said.

"I guess your right and I am really sorry for ruining things between you and Justin, but if it makes anything better he did mope around the house all yesterday," Alex said.

"I guess," Emma said smiling at Alex.

The two girls walked away from the lockers and went to go find Harper so they could go to class and maybe get something important done. Harper was easy to find, as she was at some academic meeting with the principle like usual.

"Harper, me and Justin broke up so you can stop hating me," Emma said.

"I never hated you, I was just a little upset for you moving in on my man," Harper said.

"Didn't hate me that's why you have been ignoring me and having nothing what so ever to do with me?" Emma asked smiling.

"I guess I may have hated you a bit but it is ok now," Harper said going to hug Emma.

Emma hugged her back. "You guys are making me sick," Alex said.

The three of them walked to class together happy to be friends again. Emma was still upset and trying to figure out a way to talk to Justin and get him to understand that she couldn't go on with the prank anymore. Emma was preoccupied the entire class and got the answer wrong when the teacher called her on. When school was over Emma, Alex and Harper all went to Alex's house to hang out for a little bit.

"Hey guys, Justin is really mad at you Emma," Max said with a smile when the girls walked in.

"Max shut it," Alex said.

"What did I say?" Max asked.

"You are hopeless Max," Alex said as the three girls walked away.

Max stood there trying to figure out what he had said wrong The girls walked upstairs to find Justin sitting on the couch with Zeke watching television. They looked toward the girls and Justin quickly looked away.

"Hey, Alex Hey, Harper," Justin said.

"Hi Justin," Harper said overly excited.

"Hi Zeke," Alex said.

"Hey Alex," Zeke replied.

The girls walked away to go to Alex's room. Emma could tell that Justin was really mad at her and she hoped that she could figure out something so they could at the very least be friends.

"Wow, Justin is really mad at you," Harper said.

"No you think," Emma said.

"Guys, stop he is just Justin," Alex said, "You shouldn't get into fights about him like really."

"Fine," Emma and Harper said at the same time.

After about an hour Harper looked at her watch and said she had to go home. Alex and Emma were left to talk. Alex looked at Emma with worry on her face.

"Emma I have to talk to you," Alex said.

"Ok what is going on?" Emma asked.

"Since you and Justin broke up he hides in his room and ignores everyone, the only time he is out of his room is when Zeke is over or to go to school." Alex said.

"Really?" Emma said.

"Yes, and it is kind of annoying him being in his room all the time," Alex said, "It is kind of nice that I don't have to see his face but still all he does is mope around."

"I try to talk to him but he wont talk to me," Emma said sadly.

"Well then we will just have to trap him, I will go downstairs and see if Zeke is gone and then we will ambush him and make him talk to you," Alex said.

With that she walked out of her room and went downstairs, Zeke was gone and Justin was in his room. Alex went back upstairs to tell Emma they could go talk to Justin and the two of them walked downstairs. They walked up to Justin's room and knocked on the closed door.

"Go away," Justin said.

"It's me and I want to talk to you," Alex said.

"Whatever come in I guess," Justin said.

Emma walked in and Alex held the door shut so that Justin could not get out. Emma found Justin sitting on his bed reading a book, she looked at him.

"Look I need to talk to you, and you can ignore me all you want but I am still going to talk to you," Emma said.

Justin looked up at her, "sit down."

Emma sat down and looked at Justin, "I want to start by saying that I am so sorry for everything that has happened."

"Really?" Justin asked sceptical.

"Yes, and it started out as a prank but then I told Alex that I didn't want any part of it," Emma said.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Well I went to Alex and told her that I didn't want any part of the prank anymore and that I was out," Emma started.

"Why?" Justin interrupted.

"Well I kind of feel for you more then I had bargained to, and I didn't want to hurt you because well I really like you," Emma replied.

"Really?" Justin asked again.

"Yes and then you found out that it started as a prank and we broke up and I realized that I can't go on with my days without at least being your friend," Emma said shyly looking at Justin.

"I have wanted to talk to you about it all but I am mad that you would do something like that to me, and then again if you are friends with Alex I kind of understand," Justin said looking back at Emma.

"I am so sorry Justin and can we please be friends?" Emma said sincerely.

"I don't think that can happen," Justin said.

Emma got up to leave, "I understand," she said sadly.

Justin stood up and grabbed her arm, turning her around, and kissing her.

"We can't be friends because I want to be more then just friends," Justin said smiling.

"Really?" Emma asked enthusiastically.

"Of course, I really like you and when we broke up I was devastated," Justin said.

Justin hugged Emma lifting her up and spinning her around, kissing her before putting her back down on the ground. Emma and Justin were both so happy to be back together and Emma knew she was ready to tell Justin's family that she was a wizard. She had thought about it for a long time.

"Justin, I am ready to tell your family about me being a wizard," Emma said.

"Are you sure?" Justin asked.

"Positive," Emma replied.

The two of them walked out of Justin's room and Justin called a family meeting. The entire Russo family filed into the living room and sat down.

If this is a family meeting how come Emma is part of it?" Max asked.

"Well Emma has something to say to all of you," Justin said.

Alex looked confused, "this better be good."

"I would like to start out by saying that Emma and I are back together," Justin said.

"That's great hunny," Teresa said.

"I would like to tell you all that Justin and I have been keeping a secret from you all," Emma said.

"I knew it," Max said, "Well actually I didn't know it."

"I am not who you all think I am," Emma started.

"You're an alien," Max blurted out.

"No Max she is not an alien," Justin said.

"I am actually a wizard," Emma said waiting for a reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Alex asked.

"Well I didn't really want you guys to know at first, there is more to it," Emma said.

"What?" Max asked.

"I am not just a wizard like the three if you, I am actually a full wizard," Emma finished her announcement.

"How are you a full wizard?" Teresa asked.

"Well I am an only child and so when I turned 16 my dad's powers automatically transferred to me and I became my families wizard," Emma explained.

"No way, mom why couldn't you just have had me?" Alex asked.

"Well actually they would have only had me as I am the oldest," Justin said.

"We could have put you up for adoption," Alex said.

"Alex," Emma said.

"Well we are going to go now and let you all digest the news," Justin said.

The two of them left hand in hand to go on their second first date.

-End-

**Please review**


	4. Thank you

Thank you to all who read and/ or reviewed this story. I really appreciate your input. I will probably be writing another WOWP fan fiction and I might take a crack at a different fandom. Thank you all.


End file.
